Loanikha
Loanikha "Loani" is a future character belonging to Pippy in World 9: Mythical Crossover. She is the daughter of Bailey and Goru making her a Daevael. Her older sister is Cymahae, and her younger sister is Raabseta. Her youngest sibling and only brother will be Chaelkane. Appearance As a young child, Loanikha will have blonde hair, and this is a trait inherited by all of the siblings from their mother, Bailey. She will never lose this trait, and Loanikha's hair will always be slightly paler than the rest of her family, seeming to be slightly more ash-blonde than most. She will always keep her hair long, and it will be very straight, naturally. Her eyes will be a bluey-green colour, that will change ever so slightly depending on the lighting at that time. Her skin is naturally tanned, and she will have a good figure, even if it was somewhat misleading as she looks quite fragile, which she is far from. Since she is a Daevael, whenever she is in Heaven before death, she will appear in a similar ghostly form to that of the angels. Also, she has the unique power of Impersonation, which allows her to change her form and mimic any person she has met perfectly, including the voice. Species & Abilities Loani is a Daevael, and the second to ever exist, being a crossbreed between Archangels and Animagi. All Daevaels have five extra gifts, along with one ability to change their own form. Out of the abilities, one of them is normally strongly tied to the power of their angelic relative. All Daevael gifts are tied to their relationship with their siblings, which is why Daevael are never only children. The Daevael are still able to use their gifts without the presence of a sibling, but they are far more powerful when they are closer both emotionally and physically. This is reflective of how angels are stronger when they are in heaven. Since Loanikha is the second eldest sibling, she will not gain her full strength until her younger sister and brother have been born. Her form-altering ability will be Impersonation. With this ability, Loanikha is able to impersonate almost anyone perfectly. She will gain enough background information and personality information from contact with the other person, along with the ability to change into their appearance and change voices to be identical to the original person. However, if the person possesses any abilities then these will not be mimicked. There must be a person to be copied off, but the information is never forgotten, and she will be able to mimic someone they haven't met in years. Physical contact with also required. Family & Relationships *Paternal Grandparents - God *Maternal Grandparents - Kia and Frodora *Mother - Bailey *Father - Goru *Paternal Uncles - Michael, Gabriel, Raphael, Lucifer, Uriel, Jophiel, Raguel, Joshua, Zachariah, Sandalphon, Razial, Metatron, Haniel, Jeremial, Azrael, Camael, Virgil, Balthazar and Castiel *Maternal Aunts - Kia and Devara *Older sister - Cymahae *Younger sister - Raabseta *Younger brother - Chaelkane Personality Loani will be different from her sisters, generally being an indecisive person. She will act very sarcastic and cynical, normally pretending to be pessimistic to avoid pain. However, she will be very good at empathising, and will always be there for people, no matter what has hapepend. She will never enjoy obeying orders, normally going out of her way to be difficult if she disagrees with people. Loani will have quite a short temper, and often discussions with her can end in arguments. Out of her siblings, Loani will be the best at admitting mistake and trying to fix problems, whether her fault or not. She will act out a lot as a young child, but she will grow out of this trait pretty quickly. All in all, she will be a very generous person, finding it easy to socialise and manipulate people. Loani will not always be the most confident of people, but she will always stand up for what she believes in, and will always prefer to lead her own way instead of following others. Etymology The name is made up, and therefore has no real meaning. However, in Hawaiian the name Lo lani means "Royal hawk" and Lolani means "Bird of Heaven". This is ironic, as she is the daughter of the Archangel Chamuel. Kha means "Peace" in Sanskrit and "Special" in Hindi. Her name is often appreivated to Loani. Brief History Loanikha is the second eldest of Bailey and Goru's children, being almost exactly 18 months younger than Cymahae Category:Characters Category:Pippy's Characters